


Introductions

by schrijverr



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jonny is a little shit, Meet-Cute, Other, Pre-Slash, Soft Jonny d'Ville, The Moon War, and a dumbass, he skippes okay and pouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: How Bertie met Jonny and introduced him to Tim. Wherein Jonny gets beaten up and then saved by Bertie, who is familiar with keeping idiots alive.
Relationships: Bertie/Gunpowder Tim (The Mechanisms), Bertie/Jonny d'Ville/Gunpowder Tim, established - Relationship, preslash - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this work on my tumblr, which is @schrijverr as well. Hope you pop in and say hi, cause I'd love to tak to y'all!!

Bertie was making his way to his and Tims tent, when he saw the small crowd chanting something about a fight. He frowned and went over to see what the fuss was all about. Getting to the front he could see four big guys beating the shit out of a small soldier.

“Hey, hey, what the fuck, let him go.” Bertie exclaimed, pulling one guy off.

The guy turned around, gearing up to fight Bertie, but although Bertie had a soft heart he was also up in the 6ft with a lot of muscle on him, so the guy just snarled something about the other deserving it, before storming off with his buddies.

With the entertainment gone, the crowd dispersed until it was just Bertie and the soldier. He looked worse for wear, but not really upset, even grinning slightly as he checked if his teeth were still all there.

“Hi, I’m Bertie, you okay? What did you do to piss them all off?” Bertie asked.

The soldier shook his hand: “Jonny, nice to meet ya. And I’m fine, you didn’t need to save my ass, I had it handled.”

Bertie rolled his eyes at the brashness of this Jonny, who from his perspective was on the edge of being beaten to death, something he informed the other off.

Jonny in turn just laughed and said: “Very bold of you to assume I can die.”

Oh no, Bertie thought, another kid with illusions of grandeur about his own survival skills, he and Tim would get along. Hmm, he and Tim _would_ get along.

“Sure, immortal boy, just tell me why they beat you up and I’ll get you some bandages so that you and your invulnerable skin can continue to exist.” Bertie told him sarcastically, leading him along the route he had already been taking.

“Hey, I said immortal not unkillable.” Jonny protested, jogging slightly to keep up, “And I kind of did deserve the beating, if you are to believe their reasoning. And I’m not a boy.”

“Okay, then immortal _man_.” Bertie teased, “What’s the reasoning?”

“Well, you remember that one recruiter song? The one that went like: _Grab yourself a laser lad and serve your Queen with a smile, smile, smile_.” Jonny sang the last part and it sounded very familiar almost uncanny, like he was the person he’d heard on the radio…

“Oh.” Bertie said, getting it suddenly.

“Yeah, apparently I’m to blame for convincing them to join, like they didn’t buy into it themselves, like I mean, if they’d just listened they could hear that was just blatant propaganda.” Jonny told him, “I just want to say, I’ve seen a history book, no one ever described soldiers as having a smile that’s just basic thinking.”

Bertie snorted slightly and agreed: “You have a point there, me and Tim got drafted, but I have to say this is not what I expected of it.”

“Oh, I enlisted, along with TS, thought it’d be fun.” Jonny told him.

Internally Bertie thought, oh god why is he so dumb that he thought that was a good reason, oh my god, who is in charge of him. Out loud, however, he said: “What makes you say that? You were just bashing those guys for thinking it would be fun.”

“Yeah, but they’re dumb, cause they can die, I can’t, so for me it is fun, like an extreme laser tag fight.” Jonny explained.

Bertie fought off a huge face palm, Jonny obviously believed this immortality thing more than he had expected. He asked: “And is it as fun as you expected?”

“I’m having a great time, yeah, less beating the shit out of someone with my bare hands, but still enough violence to keep me occupied until I can go.” Jonny shrugged.

“And where is this TS?” Bertie asked, trying to figure out who was making sure Jonny was surviving this war until it was over. He was already so tiny and it broke Berties heart to know that he had probably come up with the immortality to cope with the war.

“The Toy Soldier deci-”

“The Toy Soldier?”

“Yeah, its a bit of a weirdo, but anyway, it decided it liked the uniforms of the Lunar Men more, all the plumes, you know, so it joined them, but I’m sure I’ll see it again once it gets bored.” Jonny explained, but not clearing much up.

“Ah, of course.” Bertie said, glad that his tent was already in sight.

When they got in sight Tim waved at him with a smile and held up a bottle as he called out: “Bertie, who did you pick up this time?”

“Who’s that?” Jonny asked.

“Tim, an idiot I’m trying to keep alive currently, who has a affinity for explosions.” Bertie said.

“He sounds cool.” Jonny replied, skipping forward and introducing himself to Tim, “Hello, I’m Jonny d’Ville, nice to meet you.”

“I’m Gunpowder Tim.” Tim shook his hand, “What happened to your face.

“Some assholes.” Bertie answered for Jonny.

“Apparently people don’t like it when you tell them they’re stupid for enlisting and buying into propaganda and me helping in creating said propaganda.” Jonny told him.

Bertie pushed him down on the floor and got out his first aid kit as he started to clean Jonnys face while he said: “Phrasing it like that doesn’t make you sound sympathetic just like an asshole.”

“I am an asshole.” Jonny pointed out.

“Where did you find this kid?” Tim asked, and Bertie could see how much he was loving this.

“Getting beat up for being the one who sang that recruiter song that terrorized the radio for weeks, remember that one?” Bertie answered as he dabbed Jonny face with disinfectant.

“I’m not a kid.” Jonny interjected, “I am very old, but I feel like you won’t believe me when I tell you this, which is honestly quite rude.”

“And why’s that, baby-face?” Tim asked.

Jonny pouted, which did nothing to built his case, just made him look adorable, as he said: “I’m immortal, I’ve been alive for centuries and I’ve died about three times so far in this war, which honestly isn’t a lot, but I’m aiming for that, because I have a bet going with Ashes about it for when I get back to Aurora.”

“Those were a lot of words mate, but don’t expect me to make sense of them.” Tim informed him, “Can you play cards and drink?”

“Yeah, of course.” Jonny answered with a grin.

“Then I don’t care, here have a glass.” he grinned back and handed Jonny some booze.

Bertie rolled his eyes at Tim and said: “You, good sir, are a bad influence.”

“What can I say, Jonny here doesn’t look like he needs one to be fun, unlike you Bertie. Come on drink a bit, I stole a card pack and I modified my gun, let loose, have a little fun.” Tim slung an arm around Bertie and gave him his best puppy eyes.

“Okay, fine.” Bertie sighed, putting a band-aid over Jonnys nose, the final touch to his handy work, “It’s not like I can escape you.”

Tim cheered, while Jonny started to shuffle the cards. In the back of his mind, Bertie couldn’t help, but feel like he’d made a mistake with introducing the two, but he loved seeing Tim smile and this Jonny kid did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t recall who made the post about Jonny singing the recruiter song even back on earth, not just for GTVSMK, but I thank you, it is an A+ headcanon that I have accepted with open arms and it gave me the idea for this, so shout out.
> 
> Comments make my day and Kudos are amazing, so thank you so much for leaving them if you did! <3


End file.
